A Young Blossom
by Sailor Blossom0260
Summary: This story is about how sakura was born in Akatsuki, but then had to leave for what reason? she is going on a jorney where she will have to make some hard chioces. Will she make the right one? Read and find out enjoy.
1. Changes

**HI people this is my first fanfiction hope you like it. Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if I made a mistake it will help me become better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! **

**Talking  
_thoughts  
__inner thought_**

_**A Young Blossom Chapter 1: Changes**_

Konan's P.O.V

_"__I have to tell him but, how? Maybe just maybe he'll be happy….. then again OHHH what am I go-__," _My thoughts were interrupted by Pein's voice.

"Konan are you okay, because you have been acting strange lately?" Pein said in a slightly worried voice.

"Y-yes I'm alright." I lied. "No you're not, I know when you're lying Konan, so tell me what's wrong" Pein said.

I slowly got up from my spot on the bed, and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my stomach. I looked in his eyes and said

"Pein I'm pregnant." I said catching Pein off guard.

Pein's P.O.V

_"She's pregnant" _I thought

"You are pregnant" I said to her.

"Yes Pein I am" she said.

"But for how long?" I asked.

"For about two weeks now."

"Why didn't you tell me, Konan?"

"I guess I just didn't know how, I was worried, I didn't know you were going to take." She answered.

"How am I doing?" I asked. She giggled a little, then said

"So, far very well." She said.

"Well I guess we should tell the others, ne?" I said more of a statement then a question.

"Okay, oh but umm Itachi already knows." For a moment a just stared at her then said,

"Wait you told him before me?" I asked a bit angry.

"No, no he saw it with his sharingan, don't worry he found out only yesterday."

"Oh okay well we should tell everyone else." I said.

"What do you mean we, I think you mean you, I already told you I don't feel like dealing with them. Oh no you're on your own on this one." She said

"Wait why me you're the one whose Pregnant we both should tell them." I demanded

"Nope." She said.

Then she walked over to the door and yelled,

"EVERYBOBDY IN THE MEETING ROOM IN FIFTEEN MINUTES LEADER HAS SOME VERY IMPORTANT NEWS, SO DON'T BE LATE!"

"Why did you do that?" I asked calmly.

"Because you're going to tell them _alone_." She said.

"fine"

I said then walked out the door and headed for the meeting room.

Deidara P.O.V

"Man, what could Leader-sama want that is sooo important, that I had to stop what I was doing?" Kisame whined.

"Well if you didn't hear what Konan yelled I had very important news to tell all of you, Kisame."Leader said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh! Leader-sama I didn't see you there." Kisame said.

"As a ninja you should have." Kakuzu said.

"Shut it Kakuzu." Kisame angrily .

_"Kisame really just need to shut up, idiot, un." _I thought.

"Anyways the reason I called all of you in here was because I needed to tell you that Konan's pregnant an-"

"WHAT SHE'S PREGNANT/UN?" Everyone interrupted except Itachi.

"Yes she is, now would you shut up and let me finish." Pein growled irritated. He looked around the room and glared so he knew he wasn't going to be interrupted again.

_"I knew I wasn't going to do it, un"_ I thought.

Normal P.O.V

After about a minute or so, Leader-sama started talking again.

"Alright hear me loud and clear we are going to have to make some changes around here." Leader said glaring at Hidan and Deidara.

"Why are you looking at us? /un." They asked

"Because your guys are the main problem." He said simply.

While Deidara and Hidan grumble some very colorful words.

"That is what I am talking about. When I said we were going to have to make _some _changes. I was wrong we are going to make _a lot_ of changes," Leader said.

Then everyone except Itachi and Sasori started pouting.

"And if you value your lives you will follow this rules." he said in a deadly voice.

"First of all Hidan you and Kisame need to go all through the base and pick up all the weapon," Leader said. Hidan was about to say something but Leader beat him to it.

"And don't just put them on the wall in fact take the ones on the wall down and put them somewhere. Zetus you need to gather all of your plants and out them in the greenhouse including the ones in your room, because in case you have to watch the child I don't want the plants touching it. Understood?" Zetus only nodded.

"Good, now Deidara you must STOP blowing everything up now that there's a baby coming. Oh, and NO Foul Language, Hidan."

He said glaring at him.

"What, why the he-,"

"Because you have the worst language of them all." Leader interrupted.

"Alright now who doesn't have a roommate?" he asked.

"TOBI!" Tobi shouted.

"Alright whose room is closer to mine?" Leader asked.

"Mine, un." Deidara said lazily

"Okay then Deidara you will be moving in with Tobi." Leader said like it was nothing. Then...

"WHAT, UN" Deidara shouted angrily, while everyone was laughing or just smirking and Tobi was cheering.

_"Really how did he get into Akatsuki, what was Leader-sama was thinking?" _Everyone was thinking.

"You heard me Deidara we will need a nursery for the baby and when the child grows up it will still need a room. The Leader said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wait, wait, wait this is starting to sound really expensive, how do you plan on paying for all this?" Kakuzu said for the first time during the meeting.

"Yes, Kakuzu it will be very expensive indeed, but I am sure you will take care of all the expenses, won't you?" Leader said.

"Like hel-"

"Okay, you all know what to do, oh Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu once Deidara moves his stuff out the room, I want you three to put together the nursery." Leader said.

"Actually I will take care of that, but it will have to wait until I find out what gender the baby is, so I can do it right." Konan said as she walked into the room.

"Okay, then I guess that will wait." Leader said.

"You are dismissed." Said Leader

Outside the meeting room

"I can already tell this 'gift from above' is going to be a real pain." Hidan complained.

"H-Hidan are you alright; I mean you didn't cuss in that sentence, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you didn't see the look Leader-sama gave me." Hidan said looking at the roof.

Then everybody went and did what they were told. Kisame and Hidan went all over that base and took down all the weapons off the wall and put them in the shack right outside the base. Deidara packed all his stuff and moved it to Tobi's room. He almost got sick at how childish it is. It had all kinds of Disney charters on his wall, and a Whinny the Pooh bed set. Kisame was walking by at the time, and saw what was happing then he laughed. Then Konan walked by and yelled at them telling them to get back to work and making all kinds of demands.

_"It is going to be a very long nine months/un." _The three thought.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review.


	2. Idiot

Hey people sorry it is so late, but I have been caught up in my homework. I am already working on chapter three.

**Please review and don't be afraid to tell me if I made a mistake it will help me become better. **

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own Naruto or any of the characters!  
**  
Talking**  
**_thoughts__**  
inner thought**_

_**A Young Blossom Chapter 2: Idiot  
**_

* * *

Month seven 3:26 a.m.

Poke

. . .

Poke

. . .

"Pein," Konan whispered

"Pein," Konan whispered again, as she poked him again.

"Pei-" Konan was cut off as Pein said.

"What?" He said still half sleep. He then looked over at the clock.

"Konan what is it that you need at 3:28 in the morning?" Pein asked as his eyes were still closed. Hoping he won't have to get out of bed, but more than likely he will.

"I'm hungry." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Are you hungry for something that is already here in the base, or will I have to go on another one of you crazy craving hunts?" He asked already knowing the answer.

Konan Just looked up with pleading eyes, basically giving him his answer. "Please, pretty please." She begged.

"You know something Konan please isn't all that pretty, it is actually really ugly," Pein said in a matter-of–fact voice, "However, I will get you something you to eat, what would you like?" He asked while sitting up.

"Weellll…," she started

"_Oh, no." _Pein thought.

"I would like a pizza with lots of cheese in the crust, and on the pizza I want mushrooms, pepperoni, sardines, ham, kiwi, onions, and green bell peppers." Konan answered.

"Anything else?" Pein asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I would also like a ten piece nugget with honey mustard, a large root bear, oh and the pizza needs to be a large and from Pizza king, because I love their sauce." Konan ordered

"When did I become a waiter?" Pein asked  
"The moment I hit month five, _darling_." She said letting the word darling roll of her tongue, then kissed his cheek.

Pein P.O.V (two hours later 5:38 a.m.)

"_I cannot keep doing these crazy craving hunts." _I thought. I was just walking into the base as I saw Deidara sleeping on the couch.

"_Tobi must have annoyed the hell out of him. Better be quite I don't want him to wake up and complain about wants a different roommate."_ I thought

"PEIN HURRY UP WITH MY FOOD." Konan yelled, waking everybody in the base.

"Better hurry up and get out of here." I said to myself

Kisame P.O.V

"_I got to move to a different base." _I thought

Normal, P.O.V.

So today everybody got up a little earlier, because of Konan. Nobody was happy about that. Well except for Tobi.

"Man Konan why did you have to be so loud I was trying to get my beauty sleep, un." Deidara complained

"Then go back to sleep and shut up, and by the way the beauty sleep not working." Konan said.

"Yes it is because I look beautiful, and I will go back to sleep when I feel like it, un." Deidara said.

"If you're not tired then quite complaining, you stupid Barbie doll." Konan said, while Kisame and Hidan were laughing.

"Good one Konan." Kisame said still laughing.

"Two point for Konan." Hidan said.

"Shut up blueberry, un." Deidara said.

"Stupid Blond," She shot back.

"Rotten berry, un." He said irritated.

"Sissy," Konan said.

"Ugly, un." He said.

"You know what; I know why you talk so much Deidara. It's because you're a blond with two mouths and no ears!" Konan said.

"Oooo . . . five points." Hidan said.

"Mphm, well I know why you're always down; it's because you got the blues, un." Deidara said feeling proud of his self.

"Ha-ha, three points." Hidan said.

"What? Why do I get only three points? Un." Deidara asked.

"Two reasons, one hers was funnier, and two that is something you say for Kisame." Hidan replied.

"Yeah, wait, HEY!" Kisame yelled.

"Tobi's toy." Konan said

"Where are we on points?" Kisame asked. As Sasori got closer so he could hear the fight better.

"Konan: 14, Deidara: 8." Hidan said.

"How did that happen? They gave about the same amount of insults." Sasori asked.

"You're actually interested?" Kisame asked.

"Well there is nothing else to watch, since the cable is out, because Kakuzu is too cheap to pay the bill." Sasori explained.

"Make sense." Kisame said.

"Yeah, well Konan did five insults and got five on that one, every other insults was two points. Deidara did four and got one point on the ugly, that was lame, three on another one, and every other was two points." Hidan stated

"Yeah, I can understand that." Sasori said. While Kisame just nodded.

"Fatty, un" Deidara said.

"Well, Deidara just lost," Kisame said looking at the idiot.

"Hell, yeah." Hidan said looking at Konan.

"Now why is that Kisame? Un." Deidara asked.

"Look." Everybody said.

Deidara turned his head to see Konan looking very deadly and ready to kill. She picked up the heaviest thing closes to her. Which just happen to be the frying pan right off the hot stove. She then started to chase Deidara around the living room with it.

"What and idiot." Everybody said.

"GO KONAN-CHAN!" Tobi yelled cheering her on.

"I thought you were on my side Tobi." Deidara yelled trying not to get hit.

"Tobi is on whoever's side benefit Tobi." Tobi said.

"Wow he isn't as stupid as I thought." Kisame said.

"I never thought he was stupid, just annoying." Kakuzu said.

"Oh, thank you, Kakuzu." Tobi said hugging him.

"Get off me before I kill you and sell you for a quick buck." Kakuzu warned. Tobi then jump off him and went to another room.

"Now you know you can't sell something, that damn annoying even if it is dead." Kisame said.

"Yeah, but it got him off didn't it. Besides I could get at least two cents out of it." Kakuzu said.

"You really are a Money Hungered Killer." Sasori said.

"I only kill them if they are worth any money." Kakuzu said.

"Hints the name 'Money Hunger Killer', duh," Kisame said.

"Whatever." Kakuzu said.

"Hey guys, did you forget about me, being chased by a pregnant woman here, un." Deidara yelled ducking another hit.

"It's your own damn fault." Hidan said, then saw Pein glaring at him for cussing.

"You're the one who called her fat." Kakuzu said.

"Suffer the consequences of your actions." Itachi said with no emotion.

"Because I'm not getting in that, you deal with the emotional pregnant woman." Kisame said.

Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack

"Ooooo. . . . that's going to leave a mark." Kisame said.

"No doubt." Sasori said.

After Konan had chased Deidara to the training ground and smacked him a few more times, she went back into the kitchen to eat the food Pein bought her. As she sat down at the table and was about to start eating she realized something.

"What's wrong Konan?" Sasori asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Konan said as everybody attention went to Pein.

"What are you talking about; you woke me up at three a.m. this morning just to buy $17.32 worth of food you weren't going to eat." Pein said

"WHAT, $17.32 worth of food. Somebody betted eat this." Kakuzu fussed.

"Kakuzu, relaxed it is just seventeen dollars and some change." Kisame said.

"Just ten dollars and some change. Do you know what I wanted to do that seventeen dollar and some change?" Kakuzu fussed some more.

"What were you going to do with the seventeen dollars and some change, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked rolling his eyes.

"You wanna know what I was gonna do, I was gonna do jack, because it's my money and I don't like spending my money." Kakuzu yelled.

"Money hungered idiot."Sasori whispered

"Well Deidara ruined my appetite, because he called me fat." Konan said.

"I am going to kill that idiot, wait where is he?" Pein asked Konan.

"You will see him soon." Konan said.

"I need my men Konan." Pein said crossing his arms.

"You just said you were going to kill him, I just beat you to it." She said.

"You know this might just be better then cable." Kisame said to Sasori and Hidan.

"Does that mean I Don't have to turn the cable back on?" Kakuzu asked hopefully.

"No!" The three exclaimed.

"No I don't have to?" Kakuzu asked still hopeful.

"No as in you still have to turn it on." Sasori said.

"Dang it." Kakuzu said. Everyone then turned their attention back on Pein and Konan.

"Konan where is Deidara." Pein asked getting irritated.

". . . fine. . . . Sasori, Kakuzu go dig Deidara out of the training grounds, and hurry he might be running out of air." She ordered them.

"You buried him just because he called you fat." Kisame asked a bit scared.

"Remind me never to call a pregnant woman fat." Kisame said, while Hidan nodded.

When Sasori and Kakuzu got beck with Deidara, Deidara stayed at least two lengths out of reach of her.

"Oh, Kakuzu." Konan sang.

"I got a bad felling in my wallet." Kakuzu said. Then Kisame and Hidan started snickering; while Sasori and Itachi smirked.

"It's time to go shopping for the baby." Konan said

"Where did he go?" Konan asked

"He ran like lightning when you said shopping." Sasori answered.

"Oh you can run but you can't hide, Kakuzu." She said sending Tobi and Deidara out to get him.

* * *

Do you like? No offences towards blondes. Please Review! Next chapter will go up sometime in the future.

A special thank to the two (and only two I might add) reviewers I had:

angel897 Thank for being my first review ever!

Eyes of a Black Dragon Thank you for taking the time to review my chapter.  
I will read all reviews and name all viewer. Till next time.


End file.
